


Blues And Purple-Pink Skies

by Streetlamp_Sunset



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Compliant, David Rose Loves Patrick Brewer, Domestic Fluff, Future Fic, Husbands, Identity, M/M, Nail Polish, Patrick Brewer loves David Rose, Post-Canon, Slice of Life, They See Each Other, acts of service
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25688734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Streetlamp_Sunset/pseuds/Streetlamp_Sunset
Summary: David noticed Patrick watching, because David always noticed when it was something important. Over the course of their marriage, Patrick had come to realize that people often underestimated David. No one got to see this side of him, content, stretched out in the midday sun on their back porch.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 14
Kudos: 107





	Blues And Purple-Pink Skies

David noticed Patrick watching, because David always noticed when it was something important. Over the course of their marriage, Patrick had come to realize that people often underestimated David. No one got to see this side of him, content, stretched out in the midday sun on their back porch.

“Sit with me?” David asked, tracking his motions without looking up from his nails. He was painting them a shinny midnight black, small flecks of gold dusted throughout. Over the course of several long hours, Patrick had learned how to paint them for David. 

“Of course,” Patrick settled on the couch beside him. 

“Do you want to finish them for me?” David didn’t ask often, but when he did, it settled something at the core of him. Satisfaction curled through his chest as he watched the paint flow, even and smooth from the nail bed to the tip. There was an intrinsic calm in the repetitive motion. His breath slowed and David’s restless fingers stilled in his.

David met his eyes after Patrick had finished. He lowered his hand to rest on the couch cushion. Patrick grinned, David couldn’t resist sweeping his thumb over the edge of the cloth he had laid down to protect the fabric from the paint. Patrick felt his stomach swoop at the intensity in his gaze.

“Did you want to ask me something, Patrick?” David asked. He looked at Patrick like he was trying to see inside of him. Patrick had always struggled to explain himself. David tugged at loose threads of thought with a series of questions until he had enough to weave into a more complete picture. It had become so much easier for Patrick to verbalize what he wanted; David usually gave him what he asked for.

“Will you paint my nails too?” Patrick watched David’s face process the request, slow, deliberate, non reactive. A soft smile slipped through. 

“I would be happy to,” David turned to pick up the box of polish, holding it out for Patrick to choose. “Which one?” 

It shouldn’t feel like a test. David was clearly trying to make this fun and comfortable for him, but he exuded pride and anticipation and curiosity. David always had a dozen questions when Patrick revealed another piece of himself. He wouldn’t rush Patrick now, though. Instead, pressing them between the moments of their day like flowers tucked in a book to dry . 

_“Don’t overthink it, Button,”_ Alexis had said, squeezing his hand in silent support. _“It’s okay to want things just because they’re cute.”_

Patrick lifted one from the box, a rich indigo. The shade shifted between plum and navy depending on the light. David kept his own fingers fanned as  he shook the bottle, twisted off the brush, and  covered Patrick’s nails with practiced motions.

“Thank you, David,” Patrick leaned forward, tipping his head up for a kiss.

“Anytime,” David cupped Patrick's cheek. He was acutely aware of the press of each fingertip as David closed the distance between them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very, very much for reading!!  
> ❤️ Sunset


End file.
